Never Again
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: It's an Amy fic...a major event brings back memories for Amy. R&R!


Well this is just something I came up with when I was surfing the net and found this song. I hope you guys like it. Be honest please : )

Jess

Song credit goes to 3 Doors Down – Father's Son. 

**Never again**

It was a beautiful day in Mt Thomas, Victoria, but I didn't notice. I stood next to the grave, looking down at the coffin, barely listening to the minister's words. I could barely believe that I was standing there, that it wasn't just some sort of crazy dream. Unfortunately, the events of the past few days were all too real.

"Ashes to ashes," the minister intoned, "dust to dust." As the service concluded and the people started to leave. I remained by the grave, watching as the coffin was lowered silently into the earth. Then, turning away, I put an arm around the man who had been there for me like a brother, even though he's not.

It had been 16 years since I left and I thought it was all over. I thought that he was never coming back. Obviously I thought wrong. So many emotions were streaming through my head so fast I don't know what to feel. I was stuck in this world all by myself. I loved him so much and he let me down. He let her take him away from me. I lost everything I ever had. And now he was gone for good. Nothing could bring him back.

I lay on my bed that night and cry silently to myself. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout but I knew if I made a sound he would hear. He was here for me even though I didn't want him to be.

I closed my eyes and remembered back to the time when he loved me so much, when we were part of each other. Then I remember the last time we were together…

**In the glare of a neon sign  
She laid her body down  
The damned walked in beside her  
And laid his money down**

_"Please don't do this to me!" She screamed. The tears running down her face._

_"Shut up girly. You know you want it." He replied._

**He said don't try to scream now  
But I want this one to hurt  
And tonight my pretty one  
I'm gunna get my money's worth**

_"Please don't." She whispered as he lay down on top of her. He pushed up her skirt with his hands and ran his tongue along her inner thighs. She couldn't stop the tears. In her mind she was screaming for help. She had never meant for it to go this far. All she wanted was someone to love her. All she wanted was someone to care for her like her parents never did. She shuddered at the touch of his tongue on her bare skin. She was helpless; there was nothing she could do. She screamed for help but the cloth tied around her mouth was preventing the sound from coming out._

**She said they never listen  
She said they'd never understand  
That I don't this for pleasure  
I just do it cause I can  
**

_The tears kept coming as he made his way up her body, making sure to rub every inch of her body with his cold, clammy hands. She struggled as he pushed her shirt up over her head. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, somewhere far away. He ran his hand through her hair._

_"You've got lovely hair. You should wear it down more often." He smiled. She gritted her teeth and gulped back more tears._

**I swear I didn't want to  
And I swear I didn't know  
That things like this could happen  
To a 16-year old**

_She sniffed back more tears as he pulled off her underwear. He stroked her gently and she shivered. She shook all over as he played with her. She struggled to get free but his hold was too strong, and her arms and legs were pinned down. All she could do was let him go, let him do whatever he wanted to do to her._

**And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
**

"Hey are you alright?" My friend asked. My eyes were red from crying and my face was stained with tears but I didn't want to tell him.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well that's all." I lied.

"You know it's going to be okay. We'll get him."

"I know." I forced a smile.

"Hey are you going to be right here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just get some sleep and I'll feel much better."

"Yeah. Well I'll leave you too it." He kissed my cheek and left the room. I curled back under the covers and took a deep breath. It just wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to me? Why did he have to come back?

**In the haze of a smoky room  
He chokes that bottle down  
It's been a month since her saw her face  
Underneath the blood stained gown**

_"Are you sure she left?" He asked his wife._

_"Yes." She hid her face. She knew what she had done was wrong but it was the only thing she could do to keep her family together. "I've been telling you that every day for the past month now."_

_"She didn't even say goodbye."_

_"Well you know what teenagers are like."_

_"Yeah I guess." He sighed and walked into her room._

_"Don't. You'll just make things worse."_

_"I still cant believe it." He sat on her bed and took a swig of his whiskey. "This is all my fault" he thought to himself. "If only I didn't get drunk."_

**He thinks about that little girl  
And the one he has at home  
And wonders what if that was my little girl  
Walking down that road alone**

"I thought you loved me. You never did. You were just suing me like every other guy."

"No…Princess that's not true. I loved you more than anything. You meant the world to me."

Tears were streaming down my face.

"You are such a pig. How dare you say that to me after everything you've done? Do you have any idea what I went through after she made me leave? I loved you, and I loved our baby. And I lost both of them in one day. You lied to me for 4 years. And look what's happened now. If it weren't for my job I'd have lost it by now. You screwed up my life and I am never going to forgive you for that. NEVER!" With that she stormed off. He tried to follow after her but his son stopped him.

"Leave it Dad. She's gone." He sighed. "She's gone for good." **  
**

**Maybe I'm just crazy or the devil got inside  
But either way my soul is gone, And I'll end this all tonight  
The one hand throws the whiskey, and the other throws the gun  
As he cries out to the heavens  
I am not my father's son**

"Ashes to ashes," the minister intoned, "dust to dust." As the service concluded and the people started to leave. I remained by the grave, watching as the coffin was lowered silently into the earth. Then, turning away, I put an arm around the man who had been there for me like a brother, even though he's not.

**And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No  
**


End file.
